dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Quentin Lance (T.V Series)
''Quentin Lance ''is an American crime drama television series developed by Bruno Heller, based on characters published by DC Comics and appearing in the Green Arrow franchise. The series stars Ben McKenzie as the young Quentin Lance, while Heller executive produces, along with Danny Cannon, who also directed the pilot. This series includes the origins of several Green Arrow villains, including Count Vertigo, The Bug-Eyed Bandit, China White, Brick, and the Clock King. Cast: * Ben Mckenzie as Quentin Lance * Chad Coleman as Frank Pike * David Ramsey as James Diggle * Josh Holloway as Robert Queen * Brette Taylor as Moira Queen * Jack Moore as Oliver Queen * Michael Chiklis as Eddie Benson Recurring * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Sin * Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake * Corey Michael Smith as Temple Fugate * Donnelly Rhodes as Special Agent Smith * Jon Doman as Adam Hunt * Seth Gabel as Werner Zytle/The Count Episodes Season 1 # "Pilot"-'Rookie detective Quentin Lance and his partner Frank Pike are assigned to investigate the murder of a woman named Daniel Coke, who was found dead near the Queen Mansion. While investigating, Quentin and Pike meet Robert Queen, his wife Moira, and son Oliver, who has an interest in science and mathematics rather than English despite his mother's insistence that he give the subject a chance. Robert begins to suspect that Pinewood Farms, a former Queen Consolidated facility that he helped shut down, is being active and leaves to warn Karen Jennings. However, F.B.I Special Agent Smith, who is in charge of the revived program at the Iron Heights Prison, orders Lewis Snart to kill her. Quentin follows Robert and discovers what is going on with him. However, Snart kills Jennings and Quentin promises to help Robert with his investigation. # '"Good Cop Dead Cop"-'Following the incident with Snart, Robert and Moira intend the Queen Consolidated Charity Ball where Robert hires Sin to copy keys from Richard Emerson, one of the executives whom Robert suspects to be corrupt. Sergeant Notting, from Narcotics, has a partner who is killed and Quentin begins to suspect that Notting is the culprit. Learning that Notting is supported by influential figures, Pike makes a deal with Werner Zytle, who tasks his enforcer, Butch. Fugate gives Kristine Kringle a romantic greeting card, but Notting finds it and mocks him. Kristine later apologizes to Fugate and admires the card. Butch gives Pike evidence that exposes Notting's involvement in his partner's death and Notting is arrested. Quentin begins to suspect that Pike is corrupt after Delaware, Notting's accomplice, confronts Quentin begging him not to harm his family. Pike is later accepting a bribe from mob leader Adam Hunt (Jon Doman). # '"Everyone Has A Secret"-'Robert sneaks into Emerson's office to open his safe, however, Emerson was expecting Robert and has emptied it. Emerson reveals that the company is corrupt and convinces Robert to keep quiet. However, Robert does not approve of the company's crimes and goes to Walter Steele, a junior executive of the company, for help and like him, Walter does not approve of the corruption. Quentin and District Attorney Allan Welles investigate the sudden release and reinstatement of Notting by Nudocerdo, who announces his support of Notting as the new president of the policemen's union. Pike reveals to Quentin that Nudocerdo has leverage to blackmail most officers; in Pike's case, Nudocerdo forced him to confess to providing illegitimate evidence against Notting. Investigating a triad bookmaking office and interrogating Nudocerdo's partner, Quentin learns that Nudocerdo has ties to the mob. With help from Zytle, Quentin and Pike investigate Nudocerdo's uptown farm, where they find Nudocerdo's psychotic daughter Marion, who confesses to killing her mother, which Quentin uses to terminate Pike's case by blackmailing Nudocerdo and gets him to resign in favor of Benson becoming the new police commissioner. Benson begins to get suspicious of Quentin and suspects he is bending the rules which he does not approve of. Fugate discovers that Kringle has a new boyfriend in the SCPD. # '"Mask of Death"-'Quentin finds himself in a strange new world when Notting's partner, whom he knew in his past, hands over guardianship of his children Barbara, Eileen, and Carol. However, Child Welfare Services decides that Lance's apartment is too small for three children and Eileen is a diabetic who needs insulin shots. Pike and Benson investigate Richard Sionis, who is hosting an illegal and deadly fight club where the champions are accepted for Sionis Investments. Zytle visits his mother's grave, meeting his father Cornelius Stonewall, who had an affair with Zytle's mother when she served his wealthy family, who forcefully separated the pair. Cornelius welcomes Zytle into his family, with his wife and her children despising Zytle. When Lance gets caught, Benson rallies the other officers and sends them. After Sionis and those involved are arrested, Lance learns that Sin was apprehended after skillfully robbing a dress store. Zytle decides to keep his criminal past a secret from his father and to give up his life of crime for him. # '"What The Little One Told Him"-'''Donning a ski mask, Lance robs drug kingpin Chuckie Sol of his money after being informed of his location by Sin. Lance then uses the money to buy a house in order to gain the Welfare Agency's approval and anonymously gives the money away to a church. During a prison transport from Iron Heights to St. Henry's Psychiatric Hospital, bomb maker Jeffrey Coopersmith is taken by the Bratva, who are working with Hunt against Sol. Robert meets with Allan Welles, who suspects that wealthy tycoon Marcus Redmond is working with Emerson. Lance and Pike realize that Coopersmith intends no harm. Manipulated by Hunt, the Bratva targets Sol's cache of money, but when a police standoff ensues, the Bratva's armored truck explodes via remote control by Hunt and his daughter, Clarissa. After several failed attempts to expel Zytle and claim Stonewall's fortune, his wife Grace and her children Sasha and Charles poison a drink for Zytle to ingest. However, Stonewall drinks from the bottle and dies, after stating to Zytle that he intends to change his will so that all of his inheritance will go to him. Benson later meets with Narcotics agent Barbara Hardy, who has been working undercover as Sol's mistress, and Hardy reveals that she suspects that whoever robbed Sol was a police officer and Benson immediately suspects Lance. #"The Balloonman"-'Lance and Pike track a vigilante who is targeting corrupt Starling City officials and is nicknamed "Balloonman" for strapping his victims to weather balloons, which eventually implode in the cold atmosphere, giving the victim a long fall. Benson and Pike question Lance about where he got the money to buy the new house. Lance then confesses to Pike, not Benson, of robbing Sol. Following the funeral of Elijah Stonewall, Zytle is bullied by Grace and her children. However, when he discovers evidence that they killed his father, he kills the trio. Fugate discovers that Kringle is being abused by her boyfriend, Officer Will Groves, but goes too far when he stabs him to death and has a psychotic breakdown. Lance realizes that "Balloonman" is social worker Davis Lamond, who was driven to vigilantism because of corrupt officials refusing to aid children on the streets. After his arrest, he warns Lance that more vigilantes will follow in his path. Sol discovers from Sin, after threatening her friends, that it was Lance who stole and his money and believing that he is working with Hunt, Sol plans to have him killed. #'"Million Dollar Deal"'-Learning that Sol is after him, Lance sends Barbara, Eileen, and Carol to hide with their old nanny. Zytle leads Hunt enforcer Frankie Carbone and two other henchmen to gun down Baby Face and his henchmen who work for Sol. Lance tries to get an arrest warrant for Sol, but Benson refuses since there is no charge. Sol sends Murmer to bring Lance to him, but he is saved by Hardy and her partner Andrew Lopez. The mob war between Chuckie Sol and Adam Hunt ends with a land trade between the two of them. Lance gets kidnapped by Sol and Sol begins to torture him to find out what he did with the money. Knowing that Lance will not reveal the information, and is about to be killed, Hardy blows her cover and saves him. Together, they are forced to kill Sol and his colleagues. Lance confesses the truth to Hardy of why he robbed Sol and Hardy decides to not go after him knowing that Lance was motivated to do this as a father, not by greed. Meanwhile, Fugate disposes of Grove's body and falsifies a letter from him saying a cold goodbye to Kringle. #'"The Blind Fortune Teller"-'Weeks after the events in the police precinct, Pike becomes the defacto captain with Benson in the hospital. Lance investigates the murder of Lila Machin, a snake dancer with a circus, and the contesting families are suspects. Lance determines that Lila's son Lonnie Machin is the killer, which he eventually admits maniacally. Kringle begins suspecting Fugate's involvement in Groves' disappearance, and is revealed to have a second personality calling himself 'The Clock King'. Robert holds a board meeting at Queen Consolidated and voices concern to the executives that the company has revived Indian Hill and threatens them with legal action. A couple gets get engaged after the dispute between the two families are resolved. Kringle asks Lance to investigate Grove's appearance, which Fugate learns of and then his two personalities begin to submerge. #'"The Clock King"-'When business begins to decrease at a club Hunt gives to Zytle, Hunt decides to send in his daughter Clarissa to help him. Fugate begins commiting a series of crimes to begin publicly shaming the Mayor. As Lance begins solving these crimes, Fugate kills Notting, fooling the SCPD that Lance killed Notting since Notting could not be touchable due to having support from influential people. An angry Pike arrests Lance. After a trial, Lance is found guilty and sentenced to Iron Heights Prison. However, Pike begins to suspect that Lance could be innocent and decides to investigate. Meanwhile, Zytle struggles from mobster Daniel Brickwell's actions against the restaurant, however, Clarrisa uses some fake policemen to steal Brickwell's supplies. An old comrade of Robert; Reginald Payne, visits him in the Queen Mansion and stays overnight. On the next day, however, he steals some of Robert's files, stabs Robert to evade capture, and reports to Agent Smith and the Board that Robert has no solid evidence against them. #'"Prisoners"-'Lance begins adjusting to life in Iron Heights Prison. Warden Carlson Grey, under orders from his friend Brian Nudocerdo, moves Lance to the General Population, part of Nudocerdo's plan to have Lance killed.The latter is constantly aided by C.O. Wilson Bishop. Lance is told by Hardy that Barbara, Eileen, and Carol have been sent to live with their relative in New York due to his arrest. Later, he is defended from attackers by convict Peter "Puck" Davies, who is beaten and sent to the infirmary. In an attempt to save Lance after learning about this from Hardy, Pike meets with Hunt. Lance's murder is successfully staged; and he and Puck escape. Puck dies from his injuries, while Lance is given a safe house so he can prove his innocence. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Robert refuses to implicate Payne. Despite Robert's warning, Moira goes looking for Payne with help from Walter. Payne confesses to Moira that he was hired by Agent Smith and the Board. Moira then pushes Payne out the window after Walter hestitates to do so, killing him. #'"Into The Woods"-'Lance continues fleeing the law as he tries to clear his name. When Lance secretly approaches Fugate for help, he deduces that Fugate framed him and escapes after being shot. He goes to Oliver, tasking him to give a false report to the SCPD, luring Fugate into relocating Notting's body. Lance follows Fugate into the woods, where the latter admits that he framed Lance as Pike, Alvarez, and the entire SCPD eavesdrops on the conversation. They arrest Fugate before he can kill Lance. Fugate is placed in Iron Heights Prison. Pike offers Lance his job back, however, Lance decides to help Robert bring down Indian Hill first, with Pike giving him the number of the new caretaker for the three girls and their current whereabouts. Walter continues to struggle keeping Payne's death a secret and Walter struggles to whether or not he should tell Robert the truth about Moira pushing him to his death. After many failed attempts, Smith finally succeeds in resurrecting someone from the dead: a former American soldier named Billy Wintergreen. #'"Beware of the Monster"'-Lance questions Warden Grey of his activities, which later makes Smith send a brainwashed Wintergreen to take out Lance with a sword and new armor. Fugate overhears Smith and Grey complaining about Lance's interference, offering help to defeat Lance, however, Smith refuses. Robert and Moira are told by Pike and Lance that there is not enough evidence to arrest Smith. Wintergreen gets some of his memories back during the process of his rampage. Pike puts Lance in holding to protect him before the lights flicker and Wintergreen arrives, killing a few officers and making an unsuccessful attempt on Lance's life. Alvarez and Lance flee to the roof, where Alvarez fights Wintergreen with a pipe, breaking his sword, and ripping off his mask, revealing that Wintergreen is the masked man to the public. In the end, Alvarez is sent to the hospital and Lance heads home, watched by Wintergreen from a distance. Fugate uses some inmates under his influence to infiltrate Smith's secret ward. #'"Unleashed"-'Together with a crew of police officers, Lance arrives at Iron Heights with a warrant from Allan Welles to inspect Grey's office. Grey is one step ahead, having shredded all of his documents. Fugate, in the meantime, is disturbed by what he saw at Indian Hill and determines to escape. Lance decides to go off with Sin to find a way into Iron Heights. She accepts when Lance pays her. Lance and Robert arrive to speak with military colonel Wells, who explains that the sword Wintergreen was fake and that the real one if located in a soldier's tomb, where he had it hidden. Lance, Wells, and Robert arrive to retrieve it. Wintergreen arrives, injuring Wells and escaping with the sword. Sin encounters Fugate, who gives her instructions to enter Indian Hill in exchange for the way out. Wintergreen attacks the precint again just as Lance calls Alvarez to warn him about it. Lance arrives and shoots Wintergreen multiple times, but he remains undefeated until Hunt, Zytle, and their men arrive and kill Wintergreen with an RPG. Fugate is captured while Sin is attacked by a man calling himself Maxie Zeus, who has no memories of his past and thinks he is a Greek god. #'"A Legion of Horribles"-'Seeing Zeus' defeat improbable, Sin convinces him to accept her as a "servant". Lance learns of her capture. As Emerson and the Board push Smith for results, his project continues; and he successfully revives a woman named Lisa Warner, the first test subject to retain full mental function. Robert believes that there is a secret room in Iron Heights where Smith is experimenting on the dead and that the only way to be certain is if they head in themselves. Robert, Lance, and Walter visit Iron Heights to execute their plan, but their motives are revealed and all three are captured. Warner learns that she can control the mind of the person she touches. Robert and Walter are put in a chamber and interrogated by Fugate on Smith's behalf while Lance is taken into another room with Smith and introduced to a man named Hannibal Bates, a patient whose skin stretches more than humanly possible. As the SCPD prepares to raid Iron Heights, Smith places Lance in a machine and replicates his visage onto Hannibal's face. #'"Transference"-'Disguised as Lance, Hannibal Bates pulls the SCPD off of Iron Heights; however, Moira later exposes Bates as an impostor. Smith prepares to detonate a bomb beneath Iron Heights and tells Grey to transfer the patients to another facility. Warner gains control of Grey, however, Smith still starts the bomb's countdown anyway. With Fugate's help, Lance and Walter stop the bomb. Warner escapes in a bus with the other enhanced inmates, and encounters a shocked Zytle on the street; she kocks him out, prompting Clarissa and her gang to flee. Smith is arrested, Lance leaves to regain custody of the girls he adopted, and entrusts Starling City to Pike. Robert tells Moira of his plans to bring down the corruption at Queen Consolidated. A homeless woman opens the abandoned bus, unwittingly releasing the inmates upon Starling City; among them is a boy who resembles Oliver. Season 2 # '"Better To Reign In Hell"-'Six months after Lisa Warner's disappearance, Lance moves on from the girls he adopted after secretly seeing how happy they are with their new caretaker and has become a bounty hunter, tracking down the Indian Hill escapees. Adam Hunt puts a bounty on Lisa and Zytle has a word with him about his encounter with her; but Hunt just advises him to kill her. Oliver's mysterious doppelganger lurks around Starling City and lurks around Starling City and learns of Oliver's identity from Pike, who mistakes him for Oliver. Lance, with the help from reporter Jane Williams, tracks down former Iron Heights prison warden Carlson Grey, who is later captured and killed by Lisa, leading Benson and Pike to demand Lance stay away from the SCPD. Lisa's gang catches a girl named Chien Na Wei who is spying on them, but she runs and falls down a sewage pipe after being touched by a gang member who can accelerate a person's aging process. Moira reveals to Robert that she is pregnant with a girl and begs him to give up trying to bring down the Queen Consolidated Board of Directors, for the sake of the children. Robert agrees to it and calls a meeting with the Board telling them that he will not do anything against them anymore, however, he secretly plans to carry on with his plans without knowledge from Moira but knowledge from Walter. Robert, Moira, and Oliver board the Queen's Gambit to celebrate Moira's pregnancy. Meanwhile, Clarissa refuses protection from Zytle. In order to show respect to his daughter, Hunt hires a mobster, but Zytle is secretly upset with him. #'"Dance With The Devil"-'On the Queen's Gambit, an accident occurs causing Moira to drown. Robert sacrifices himself and a crew member so that Oliver can enough food and supplies to survive. Hunt and Zytle rally the public against the "monsters". Chien Na Wei washes ashore a grown woman, attacking a man who attempts to abuse her. Lisa captures Pike and uses her powers to make him lead her to the secret government facility holding Smith, the only person she believes can save her life. Lance makes a deal with Lisa to help her escape with Smith if she hands over Pike, and informs Zytle of her escape route. Zytle prepares to kill her, but lets her go when she reveals she spared him because the "Count" is like a son to her. The public, under Hunt's command, breaks into the facility and kills some of Lisa's minions. Jane visits Lance about his deal with Lisa, and they make love. Pike informs Lance about Oliver surviving a shipwreck. #'"God Save The Queen"-'Against orders from Benson, Pike calls in Lance to help investigate the murders of Robert, Moira, and Thea Queen. It is believed that the Queen's Gambit was sabotaged. Their investigation leads them to a parolee named Michael Larvan, whom Pike kills in Lance's defense. They discover that Larvan has them framed, leading them to former Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo, an associate of Adam Hunt. Nudocerdo has them captured, but Hunt spares them upon his arrival, revealing that he intended to end the case so that the people of Starling City could feel safe, facilitating his illegal activities. Hunt allows Lance and Pike to leave. Lance promises Oliver and his newly appointed guardian, Walter Steele, that he will find the real killer. Oliver and Walter both discover Oliver's doppelganger hiding in the Queen Mansion and decide to take him in. Oliver's doppelganger. Zytle challenges Mayor Dreyfus' competence and decides to run for mayor, claiming to clean up Starling City's corrupt system; to aid with his campaign, he comes to Daniel Brickwell to help set a huge crime wave in the Glades in order to destroy Dreyfus' reputation. #'"Left Behind"-'Lance learns of the Iron Heights plan from Walter, who states that Hunt and Dreyfus are backing the project that will improve the Iron Heights District, opposed by Brickwell, who has another plan. Zytle helps Adam Hunt's rival Danny "Brick" Brickwell take over the Glades. Pike learns of Brickwell's plan, to secure all the evidence against street enforcers so they are released from jail and forced to join his crew, and heads to the police warehouse with Benson and the SCPD to stop him. However, a shootout occurs and most members of the Strike Force are dead or injured with Pike being unharmed. A boxer named Ted Grant starts fighting Brickwell's operatives, donning a black ski mask and a pair of brass knuckles. Walter urges Oliver not to lose hope in the city. Zytle has Hunt bribe campaign officials to buy the election, but Clarissa takes the money back; Cobblepot wins anyway, and realizes Clarrisa wanted to show him that the people genuinely want him as Mayor. Zytle appoints Clarrisa as his chief of staff, to Hunt's displeasure. #'"Midnight City"-'Zytle's term as mayor starts off well which is why he asks Brickwell to cease the crime wave in the Glades, however, Brickwell refuses and begins challenging his authority. Lance decides to fight for the Glades since he currently lives in the neighborhood at an apartment and doesn't want to leave. Pike and Benson warn Grant to stay off the streets with arrest after Pike assists him in a fight. Benson and Pike distrust him after Grant killed an opponent in the ring during a boxing match which led to his retirement. Brickwell kidnaps all the city council members in Starling City and kills one during a rescue attempt. In exchange for the remaining politcians, Brickwell demands that all police presence evacuate the Glades for good. Lance, Grant, and Pike locate the politicians and successfully rescue them, however, Zytle still agrees to Brickwell's demands after Brickwell reveals he has targeted every legislative body member. Meanwhile, Oliver's doppelganger, Fives, demonstrates impressive fighting skills and an inability to feel pain when sparring with Grant. Fives then leaves after learning about what is happening in the Glades. #'"Uprising"-'Flashbacks chronicle on the death of the opponent that Ted Grant fought in the ring. Because of the guilt he endured, he retired. In the present, Five assists Sin in robbing a bar and rescues her when she is captured, but she sees the scars on his body and identifies him as an imposter. Sin admits he wanted to experience a normal life by socializing with someone, but she reassures him that he is more normal than he thinks, and he kisses her. Meanwhile, with the police out of the Glades, Lance and Grant fight Brickwell's men to keep the peace while Zytle tries to find a way to get Brickwell off his back. Pike gives them all the information the police have on Brickwell to help locate him. With help from Sin, Lance rallies the citizens of the Glades to take on Brickwell and his men. Brickwell manages to escape and Grant starts to gain respect when he subdues a henchman working for Brickwell without killing him. Brickwell gets confronted by Warner with an offer to help take down Hunt. Oliver manages to locate Fives and takes him back to the Queen Mansion to continue contemplating what has to be done about him. #'"Venom"-'Oliver finds a way to speak to the board members of Queen Consolidated to learn their connections to the Iron Heights District Project. A new drug called "Venom", is hitting the street, endowing the user with super-strength, but eventually killing them. Brickwell is planning to rob a casino owned by Hunt, and Warner offers a less-casualty plan, which makes him accept it. Lance learns that "Venom" is being distributed at a charity event held by WellZyn and Queen Consolidated. Lance shoots the canister on the roof and former WellZyn employee Stan Potolsky is exposed, committing suicide after he suggests they check out Warehouse 39, where Gordon and Bullock later find nothing, observed by Queen Consolidated operative Emerson. Brickwell successfully robs the casino, admiring Warner. It is revealed that Smith convinced Warner to try to takeover Hunt's crime family so that they can have the resources to help cure her condition. Benson calls all SCPD officers to remain on duty during the upcoming gang war. #'"All Happy Families Are Alike"-'''The mob war between Hunt and Brickwell escalates. Zytle attempts to kill Hunt himself and take his place, but Lance intervenes. As Brickwell's men approach, Lance and Pike bring Hunt, Zytle, and Butch to a safehouse, however, Warner's new gang takes them captive. Brickwell arrives, however, Zytle manipulates him and Warner into a dispute over mob leadership. Warner abrupty kills Brickwell due to his sexist remarks. Lance, Pike, Smith, and Hunt escape in the ensuing chaos. Zytle fights and throws Warner off the roof in the water, calling himself Starling City's new crime lord. Meanwhile, Walter warns Oliver about Robert almost getting stabbed the death the last time he investigated the Board at Queen Consolidated. During a fundraiser, Oliver is met by Madison Dansforth, his former classmate. Oliver sends Fives to go in his place and Fives meets Tommy Merlyn and Simon Morrison, who acts arrogantly against Fives. As Vengeance, Fives excludes Simon while he partied at a nightclub called the Verdant that he purchases with Oliver's money, and develops a romance with Madison. Hunt and Clarrisa decide to leave for Miami with Hunt retiring from the mob. Before Hunt leaves, he urges Quentin to return to the force. Walter confesses to Oliver his parent's secret life and shows him a hideout that he used. Category:Green Arrow